The Russian Tiger in the World of Walkers
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Nikita Yakov Aleksandr Romanov-Howlett-Potter also known by the name of Harry Potter and the nickname Tiger or Russian Tiger is transported to another world full of being named Walkers. How will this trained Assassin who is also a mutant survive this world along with his soulmates ? SLASH STORY. WALKING DEAD/HARRY POTTER/X-MEN/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nikita Yakov Aleksandr Romanov-Howlett-Potter also known by the name of Harry Potter and the nickname Tiger or Russian Tiger is transported to another world full of being named Walkers. How will this trained Assassin who is also a mutant survive this world along with his soulmates ?**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **WALKING DEAD/HARRY POTTER/X-MEN/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE.**

* * *

Inside an abandoned Ice Rink in Atlanta City is a teenage boy, he is on the ice, staking to the song 'Once Upon A December' a song that the boy loves since it reminds him of his previous life as the Prince of Russia. The teenage boy's name is Nikita Yakov Aleksandr Romanov-Howlett-Potter but people call him Tiger which is his mutant name thanks to his claws. Nikita is fifteen, he had been transported to this world, outside the abandoned Ice Rink, Nikita stocks the Ice Rink with food and supplies as well as a few weapons which he stock piles.

He has a generator going to power the Ice Rink and everything inside the rink, he has cameras around the outside of the rink to keep an eye out for Walkers and other people who could be a danger to him. Nikita skates on the ice as the song 'Once Upon A December' plays loudly, loud enough that it could be heard even outside the building where walkers were.

After the song had finished the song 'Supermassive Blackhole' from Muse comes on and it's a louder song than the one before, the music gains the attention of two guys who are on a supply run for their group who are in the Quarry but Nikita doesn't know that the music had gained their attention as he is too engrossed in his skating to notice anything at all.

* * *

On the streets of Atlanta City is an Asian guy and a Redneck who had been sent into the city to grab some supplies, they carefully walks through the streets with a backpack each which had is half full with supplies, they are approaching another place place, they suddenly sees a walker approaching making the Asian guy have to hide inside the next building before the redneck shoots the walker in the head with his crossbow. Once the walker is on the ground, dead the Asian guy comes out of his hiding spot, they continue to grab things, they then continue to walk when they start to hear some music and the Asian guy asks the Redneck "who is playing that music ?"

"I don't know but whoever it is, is insane to do it as noise attracts the damn walkers"

They go towards the music until they sees an abandoned Ice Rink with it's shutters closed and all the doors were closed but they sees a ladder leading to the roof, they head to the ladder avoiding the walkers who had been attracted to the building by the music, not noticing that it's getting darker.

The Asian finds a hatch on the roof leading into the building, they climb in, possibly just to turn off the music if the place is empty. They venture into the Ice Rink till they gets to the actual rink where they sees a guy with Raven Black hair skating on the ice, suddenly the song changes to 'Toxic' from Brittany Spears and he starts to skate in a more sexual way.

* * *

The two guys watch as the Raven haired guy glides across the ice in a deeply sexual way, the Redneck as he watches the Raven haired boy starts to feel himself harden at the moves that the guy is doing on the ice, the Asian doesn't notice as he is to engrossed in the skater's performance.

The performance ends when the Raven Haired guy makes a pose as the music ends. The redneck steps forward and yells out "hey, you better turn the music down, the walkers are attracted to sound" which wasn't a good idea as the Redneck has to dodge two knives that are thrown his way and the boy asks him in a Russian accent "who the fuck are you, why are you here ? and who told you that you could come in here ?" he then says "this is my place to stay" he skates towards them, once he is off the ice he unstraps the skates and marches over towards the Redneck and Asian before he says "well, are you going to answer my questions ?" with a little growl, his Green eyes glowing.

"well, we heard your music, and came to investigate, I'm Glenn and this is Daryl" replies the Asian guy looking nervous. The Redneck known as Daryl asks "why did you have the music so fucking loud ?"

"to skate" replies the Raven haired boy.

"you're pretty good" says Glenn.

"thanks, It's good exercise" replies the Raven Haired boy before he says "my name's Nikita by the way, Nikita Yakov Aleksandr Romanov-Howlett-Potter but people call me Tiger"

"where are your parents ?" asks Daryl looking around.

"and why do they call you Tiger ?" asks Glenn confused.

"they're not here, I have two sets of parents, my adoptive parents and my birth parents" replies Nikita before he says "it's just me here and they call me Tiger because I have claws" he shows them his claws (even though he had another reason for being called Tiger) which shock the two but they get over it as Glenn asks Nikita "what about food for yourself ?" looking worried.

"follow me" replies Nikita before he walks past them, he turns and says "come on" he starts to walk away and towards where he has his food with Glenn and Daryl following him. When the two see all the food they are shocked and Nikita tells them that they can stay the night as it's gotten dark.

* * *

Nikita shows them where they can sleep, he says to them "you can go to sleep if you want, I'll be up, I'm still practicing, don't worry I'll turn down the music so that you can sleep" he leaves the room to let the two get to sleep but Daryl is sleepy, he lays on the mattress until Glenn falls asleep, he then gets up to see if Hadrian is still practicing, he gets to the rink to hear the song 'You Don't Own Me' from Grace feat G Eazy and the performance is hot, Nikita doesn't see Daryl sit down in the stands to watch the skating. The performance is very sexual, getting Daryl hard again before the song ends and the song 'Milkshake' the Cover from Josie and the Pussycats comes on. Nikita shocks Daryl by singing along with the song as he does his skating, Daryl's pants start to feel very tight.

When Nikita had finished the performance he sees Daryl, he skates over and asks "why aren't you asleep ?"

"wasn't tired and I wanted to watch you skate"

"how was I ?" asks Nikita in a flirty way.

"amazing" replies Daryl as he stands up, forgetting how tight his pants are, giving Nikita a fall on view of his hard cock within his pants which Nikita notices immediately, he arches his eyebrow as he looks at it and asks "the performances were good enough to get you hard ?" Daryl looks down, he looks back at Nikita and says "just ignore that"

"how can I ?" asks Hadrian before he says "just looking at it is getting me hard" Daryl looks at Nikita's groin and sees that Nikita is most definitely hard. Nikita moves off the ice, takes off his skates and says to Daryl "I'm going to have a shower, you deal with your big long and thick problem" Nikita walks off towards the showers in a sexual way. Daryl waits a little bit before he follows Nikita into the locker room, he strips off his clothes once he get to the locker room and heads towards the showers.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **SHOULD I HAVE SHANE BASHING IN THIS STORY ? YES OR NO ?**

 **IF IT'S NO TO BASHING THEN I'LL PAIR HIM UP WITH RICK BUT IF IT'S THEN I'LL PAIR RICK UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE.**

 **I WILL HAVE LORI BASHING, I DON'T LIKE HER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikita Yakov Aleksandr Romanov-Howlett-Potter also known by the name of Harry Potter and the nickname Tiger or Russian Tiger is transported to another world full of being named Walkers. How will this trained Assassin who is also a mutant survive this world along with his soulmates ?**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **WARNINGS FOR STORY: KILLING, SEX, SMUT, TORTURE, MURDER, BEHEADING, SLASHED THROATS, HEAD-SHOTS ON WALKERS.**

 **WALKING DEAD/HARRY POTTER/X-MEN/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE.**

* * *

 **(SMUT STARTS NOW)**

He takes off the outfit, placing it on the bench in the locker room, he steps under the showers, the water rushes over his body and his hard cock. Nikita has his back turned when Daryl walks towards the shower wearing nothing, his hard 12 inch cock out, he stares at Nikita's ass before he says "you good a nice ass on you, Nikita" Nikita turns around, showing off his hard cock and he sees Daryl's 12 inch hard cock, Nikita licks his lips as Daryl's cock twitches. Nikita asks Daryl "wanna find out the other reason why I'm called Tiger ?" his accent heavy casuing Daryl to moan and say "that accent is going to be the death of me" he then walks towards Nikita until their bodies touch, shoving their hips together, Daryl leans down a bit with his lips just over Nikita's lips, his breath touhes Nikita's lips, suddenly Nikita leaps up and claims Daryl's lips, they kiss softly and slowly before it gets hotter, faster and more lustful, they kiss roughly, Daryl lifts Nikita up, Nikita wraps his legs around Daryl's waist as they kiss. They kiss deeply for what seems like forever when Daryl breaks the kiss, Nikita is a little confused and Daryl smirks lustfully before he lifts Nikita a little higher, holds him up.

Nikita's legs end up on Daryl's shoulders, Daryl's hands hold tightly on Nikita's hip and takes Nikita's cock into his mouth, he bobs his head on Nikita's cock as he sucks him off, Nikita gasps with passion as is he gets sucked, he gasps out "yea, suck my cock" he moves his hips up a bit to get his cock deeper inside Daryl's mouth, Daryl tongues the head of Nikita's cock before he deepthroats the entire 8 inch cock, slightly gagging on it. He bobs his head on Hadrian's cock as Nikita's gasps out "oh, yea, oh fuck you're good, fuck yea, oh Daryl, yea, suck me" Daryl removes his mouth from Nikita's cock, he pulls the foreskin back and he swirls his tongue over the head of Nikita's cock, he then engulfs the head of Nikita's cock, he adds suction as his tongue dips slightly into the slit of his cock while he moves his right hand to Nikita's ass, his middle finger of his right hand pressing against Nikita's entrance. Nikita holds onto the beams to help Daryl hold him up.

Daryl presses his middle finger lightly at Nikita's entrance making Nikita gasp a bit while Daryl uses his left hand to hold onto Nikita's cock as he sucks Nikita off. Suddenly Daryl's finger enters Nikita, Daryl whispers to Nikita "fuck, you're tight"

"it's been a while, I'm normally looser than I am right now" replies Nikita before he moans in pleasure as Daryl works his middle finger inside his ass.

"fuck, that's so hot" purrs Daryl.

"I want to suck your cock, it looks a little lonely at the attention that it isn't getting"

Daryl takes his finger out of Nikita's ass and asks huskily "you sure ?" Nikita nods, Daryl lowers Nikita down, Nikita sinks to his knees, he eyes Daryl's cock, he licks it from Daryl's ball sack to the tip making Daryl gasp with pleasure. He then moves his mouth towards the head and slides Daryl's cock into his mouth, he sucks on the head of the cock before he slowly and carefully moves his mouth down the cock till he can get any further but he wants to take it all, so he moves even more deeper till Daryl's cock is in Nikita's throat, Daryl starts to move his hips back a bit to stop Nikita from choking.

Daryl moans as Nikita bobs his head on his cock, Nikita takes the cock out and starts to jerk it, he looks up at Daryl, meeting Daryl's eyes before he uses Daryl's cock to slap his face. He then starts to suck on Daryl's cock, Daryl gasps as Nikita engulfs his entire cock into his mouth, Daryl's cock is in Nikita's throat as Nikita bob his head on the cock. Daryl cries out "oh, yea, fuck, your mouth is soo hot, yea suck that cock, Nikita, fuck you're soo good" as he throws his head back in pleasure.

Nikita removes his mouth from Daryl's cock, he pulls the foreskin back and he swirls his tongue over the head of Daryl's cock, he then engulfs the head of Daryl's cock, he adds suction as his tongue dips slightly into the slit of his cock and Daryl pants in pleasure as Hadrian sucks him. Nikita purrs "fuck me with your huge cock, Daryl, fill me up and fuck me"

"here ?" breathed Daryl.

"I have a room" replies Nikita, he gets up off his knees, still holding Daryl's cock and takes Daryl to where he had been sleeping before Daryl says to Nikita "I have to loosen your sweet ass first before I fuck you" Nikita gets on his hands and knees before Daryl asks "got any lube ?" Nikita picks it up, hands it to Daryl and says "fuck me with your fingers, then fuck me with your cock" Daryl chuckles and purrs "oh, I will, Nikita and you'll feel me for weeks after me fucking you"

"yea, make me feel you after you've fucked me" gasps Nikita as Daryl pentrates Nikita's entrance with his middle finger and his fourth finger. He keeps his finger in place for a moment letting Nikita get use to the fingers before he starts to slowly move his finger inside Nikita. One of Daryl's finger brushes against Nikita's prostate. Nikita gasps in surprise at the pleasure that he feels at the brush. Daryl adds a third finger and a fourth, he lets Nikita get use to the fingers before he starts moving them, after Nikita is loose enough Daryl pulls his fingers out, Nikita whimpers at the lose. Daryl uses the lube to lather up his cock, he positions himself before he sinks his cock deep inside Nikita who moans out in pleasure at being filled with Daryl's cock. Daryl stills for a moment to let Nikita get use to the cock but Nikita starts to move and fuck himself on Daryl's cock but stops when Daryl grips his hips, he then pulls out slightly before he thrusts inside Nikita making Nikita moan loudly.

"you ok, Nikita ?" asks Daryl.

"yea just fuck me" Nikita growled as he starts to slowly jerk off. Daryl continues thrusting inside Nikita.

"oh Nikita, your ass is soo tight" he says as his thighs hit Nikita's, his nails digging into Nikita's waist.

"oh yea Daryl, fuck me !" Nikita says as he jerks himself.

"yea, you like that, Nikita ?" he moans as he thrusts as deep as he can go.

"fuck yea, go faster" pants Nikita. Daryl goes faster as Nikita is moaning loudly.

"fuck me harder and deeper" Nikita suddenly growls. Daryl goes faster andfaster before he starts to slowly thrust inside him making Nikita groan with pleasure before long Daryl gets closer to blowing and he says "you want me to blow Nikita, I'll blow right inside you" fucking Nikita faster and harder.

"yea cum in me Daryl" Daryl thrusts faster and harder into Nikita and before he can say anything he blows making him moan with pleasure loudly, so loud that it actually wakes Glenn up, Glenn sits up in bed after hearing the moan before falling back to bed, falling asleep and some walkers start to walk towards the Ice Rink but end up distracted at a car's alarm.

"wow, that was loud" Nikita says with surprise.

"yea, i hope Glenn won't mind and the walkers won't be able to get inside this place" Daryl grunts. "now how about i get you off and we sleep for the next week"

"haha yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?" asks Nikita

"both" Daryl says.

Daryl makes Nikita blow his load all over Nikita's chest and then Nikita lays on top of Daryl with Daryl still inside him, they both drift off to sleep.

The next morning Nikita wakes up, he starts to wiggle a bit making Daryl's cock get hard again, Daryl wakes up as he feels the tightness of Nikita's ass and asks in a husky tone "wanna ride my cock till I cum inside you ?" Nikita nods before he starts to bounce on the hard cock.

 **(SMUT ENDS NOW)**

* * *

A few hours later Glenn sits in the dining area eating some food when Daryl and Nikita enter the room, when Glenn see Nikita he tells Nikita that he had grabbed something to eat and that he'll replace it but Nikita tells Glenn that it's alright with him and that he and Daryl could take some of the food with them when they leave. Glenn tries to persuade Nikita to join them at the Quarry but Nikita tells them that he'll be fine in the rink. Glenn turns to Daryl and says "when I woke up, you weren't there" he then asks "where were you ?" Nikita starts to blush lightly, Daryl grunts "not your business" Glenn sees the blush but doesn't question it before he says "after we've eaten, Daryl and I have to leave, the others will be worried about us"

"that's OK, just come by if you feel like it, I'll be here, skating" replies Nikita. After they had eaten Daryl and Glenn's bag are both fall of food and other items that they will need. The two leave out of the hatch, down the ladder and away from the Ice Rink.

Glenn and Daryl return to the Quarry to Lori who marches over and asks them in a demanding way "where were you ? what happened ? why were you taking so long ?" she then says to Glenn ordering me "answer me" ignoring Daryl who just walks away with the food and stuff which Shane sees, he walks over and asks "where you going with that stuff ?" he then says "that food is for everyone"

"no, this food is for my brother and I" replies Daryl, he pushes past Shane and heads towards his and his brother's tents. He opens up the bag and starts to take the stuff out, he's found chocolate, canned food, potato chip packets, pasta packets and some other stuff.

The little girl Sophie comes over to the tent and says softly "I'm glad that you're OK, that you didn't get bitten by the walkers"

"no walkers will ever get me" says Daryl getting a smile from Sophia before he asks her "want some chocolate ?" holding up a bar of chocolate for her, he then says "I'm sure that the guy I got these from would want you to have one, you, Carl and the other kids" he picks up some bars to give to Carl and the other two kids in the campsite, he gets out of the tent, he gives a bar to Sophia who says "thank you" she hugs his leg and runs off to her mother.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **SHOULD I HAVE SHANE BASHING IN THIS STORY ? YES OR NO ?**

 **IF IT'S NO TO BASHING THEN I'LL PAIR HIM UP WITH RICK BUT IF IT'S THEN I'LL PAIR RICK UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE.**

 **I WILL HAVE LORI BASHING, I DON'T LIKE HER.**

 **I KNOW THAT THE TWO CHAPTERS ARE THE SAME AS MY CHAPTERS FROM ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES BUT THE NOTION IS KIND OF THE SAME.**

 **OK, NIKITA WILL BE PAIRED WITH EIGHT GUYS INCLUDING DARYL. IN DOING SO I WILL BE HAVING BUCKY BARNES AS ONE OF THE GUYS, WHICH VERSION SHOULD I DO ? THE BUCKY BARNES THAT FELL OFF THE TRAIN (BASICALLY BUCKY FELL THROUGH A PORTAL AS HE FELL FROM THE TRAIN) OR THE WINTER SOLDIER WITH THE BRAINWASHING WHICH NIKITA WITH HEAL.**

 **OK THE OTHER GUYS INCLUDE PIOTR RASPUTIN (THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE ACTOR), ST JOHN ALLERDYCE, PETER PARKER (THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE VERSION SO BASICALLY THE TOM HOLLAND SPIDERMAN), CLINT BARTON (HE ISN'T MARRIED IN MY STORY), STEVE ROGERS AND WARREN WORTHINGTON III (THE X-MEN APOCALYPSE ACTOR).**

 **I AM ALSO MAKING CHARACTER PROFILES FOR ALL OF THE GUYS INCLUDING NIKITA WHICH I WILL POST ONCE I'M DONE WITH THEM.**


End file.
